dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuriza
|Race=Frieza Race |Date of birth=Before Age 764Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission After Age 764In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Cooler notes that at the time of his attack on Earth he is the only living member of his family. |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Frieza Force |FamConnect=Frieza Clan (relatives) Chilled (ancestor) King Cold (grandfather) Grandmother Frieza (father) Cooler (uncle) }} is the son of Frieza. He appears in Nekomajin as an antagonist. Appearance Kuriza greatly resembles his father Frieza. He is shorter than his father, has a chestnut shaped head and his bio-gems are either purple (in the manga) or brown (in the games) in color. In his first form he also lacks horns. Personality Unlike other members of his family, he is not especially evil, and has a fit when the manga runs out of pages before he has a chance to show off. Biography History Kuriza is the son of Frieza. Other Dragon Ball stories ''World Mission'' Due to an anomaly, as Mecha Frieza and King Cold are about to be defeated, Kuriza arrives with his two henchmen to back up his father and grandfather. ''Neko Majin Z'' Lord Onio brings Kuriza to Neko Majin Z, claiming him to be the "true" strongest in the universe, only for Kuriza be rammed into the ground by an angry Neko Majin Z for having interrupted his upcoming battle with Thunderbolt, the alleged "strongest in the world". From the crater emerges oil, as does a drenched Kuriza, who removes his Battle Armor and transforms into what appears to be akin to his father's final form. Then, Neko Majin Z transforms as well, though all it has done is give him a pair of double eyelids and a knack to fart. Unfortunately, the pages run out before anything can happen between the two. Neko Majin Z then goes out to fish as his friend watches anime, and the chapter ends. Kuriza and Onio decide to stay with Z until they can get revenge on him. Apparently Kuriza battles Z at some point after this chapter but before the next, as when Vegeta arrives Onio comments that both he and Kuriza were helpless in their respective battles with Z. Five months later, Kuriza and Onio are playing soccer with Z and his friend, when Vegeta arrives - having been asked by Frieza to send Kuriza back to him - he cheers on Vegeta when he takes on Neko Majin Z, but is shocked when the Saiyan Prince unexpectedly leaves, claiming he just received an emergency message on his cell phone, thinking to himself that he will never appear in another "gag manga" again. Power ;Neko Majin Z In his first form, it is said that Kuriza is at least stronger than Super Saiyan Onio. In his first form he is easily knocked into the ground by Z and so takes on his true form, however he is not able to fight Z as the pages run out. He seemingly fights Z in the five months between chapters and is easily defeated, as Onio tells Vegeta that both he and Kuriza were helpless in their fights against Z. It is also stated that he is weaker than Vegeta. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In an interview with Akira Toriyama, he stated that among Frieza's race only Frieza and Cold had such incredible levels of power. It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that Frieza alone is the only one who possesses this level of power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Death Beam' – Kuriza used a Death Beam to destroy Thunderbolt and Honey's car. *'Overhead Kick' – A backflip kick used while he was playing soccer with Neko Majin Z, Z's best friend, and Onio. *'Death Wave' – Kuriza (as an alternate costume for Frieza) uses the Death Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Death Ball' – Kuriza uses a giant orange Death Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z 2 V Frieza (in his Kuriza outfit) can use a Death Ball with a face on it. **'Full Charged Death Ball' - A stronger, larger version of the Death Ball that was used by Final Form Kuriza in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Tail Attack' – Kuriza attacks with his tail in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations First Form Kuriza's appearance in this form is much like his father Frieza in his first form, except his head comes to a point on top, making it look like a chestnut, he doesn't have horns and in games the "plates" of his body are in dark red/brown. True Form Kuriza's appearance in this form is similar to his father in his Final form, except Kuriza is shorter, his head is still shaped like a chestnut, and in games his body parts are in dark brown color instead of purple like Frieza. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Kuriza makes his first appearance ever in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. He also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). His final form appeared in the fourth mission (JM4). Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryusei Nakao (Budokai 2), Wataru Takagi (Dragon Ball Heroes) Trivia *Like Krillin, the pun on his name is derived from kuri, or chestnut. This makes Kuriza one of the two members of Frieza's race to not have a full cold related name pun, alongside his uncle Cooler (whose name comes from “meshi demo kūra”). Although an element of the play on the word "Freezer" is still in the name "Kuriza", as "Furiza" is another way Frieza's name is spelled. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Kuriza es:Kuriza ca:Kuriza pl:Kurizer Category:Characters Category:Nekomajin Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Frieza's race Category:Former Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army